MeTtIng DeStIny
by sexysilver
Summary: -Girl got game- it is after I think the last book that was published I think was the third book, and how he finds out her secret and my version of what happens afterwards


Anime: Girl got game

Meeting destiny

S. Silver

"I am sorry daddy" a young girl apologized once more to the sulking young man in front of her, who hung his head low in disappointment and sadness.

He place a hand on his daughter's knee silently and squeezed it gently telling her that it was ok, that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

She had a choice when he kicked her out of their room, she could have strike out on her own without anyone or she could go back to her father and tell him everything.... Guess what she did? Yup told daddy, he was disappointed and saddened that he would never live his dream of going to the NBA through her.

Without a word of goodbye she left the school forever, they moved to another town where she knew no one and nothing. She registered as a girl something she had been dreaming of when she first was forced in being a boy at Seisyu high but she was not so sure anymore.... She missed him and playing on a basketball team reminded her so much of the time she had at Seisyu high. She brought the team to the finals where the Eagles defeated them.

Her old team was still the top basketball team in the league and she found out that Eniwa was dating from the sport magazine that broke her heart; she knew that she betraying him was not going to get on his good side.

Another year went by until it was time for the play off, this time their team made it to the finals where they were playing the girl's team at Seisyu high. Her friend... she would not call her a friend of hers was still playing for the girl's basketball team, she before she left she told her what was on her mind which sliced their friendship in half.

They travel to Seisyu high ready to play the girl's basketball team the very next day; they roomed with the resident girls who live at the school. There she lay thinking back to the past once more with what ifs; she sighed and turned over in her sleeping bag. She let out a frustrated sigh. Maybe a walk would clear her mind and allow her to sleep, she silently hope she does not get lost. As she traveled the familiar corridors she heard voices, she being very curious opened the door a crack to see the old gang in the room where she fainted from watching a glimpse of it.

They were having fun, she thought. She tried not to laugh at their horrible voices. She shock her head quietly walking away with one more memory to add to her collection, the door to the boy's room opened and Eniwa stuck his head out wondering if he was imagining things.

The next morning they were playing ball when the boy's basketball team showed up, it was there turn. They did not play in the girl's gym, in fact if memories serve her right they had their own.

She bet they came wanting to see if there were any cute girls. She shook her head not turning back knowing that Eniwa was with them. If she looked back she would staring at him as if she was love sick which she had done plenty of times, she almost smiled when she heard the girls squeal as they swarm around the boy's team.

She meanwhile busied herself away from the lovesick teenagers, she remembered. She used to have girls swarming around her she shuddered, at the mental picture.

"Hey Kyo" one of her team screamed, she turned around to see her best friend run up to her smiling with a faint blush on her cheek.

"What's up?" she asked worried, she wondered if something might have happened, her friend smiled.

He tried to think where he had heard that name before, he watched the two girls talk as lovesick girls crowded his teammates.

There was something familiar about that other girl Mink was talking to; he could not place a figure on it...

"Ok kyo's game" Mink screamed crossed the gym, the girls stopped their flirting and they went onto the court to play some basketball.

He noticed the moves Kyo played and they looked awfully familiar he thought he turned toward his teammates to see that they recognized the moves too.

They played almost an hour and both teams tying.

"Come on Aizawa lets bring this home" one of her teammates screamed, she nodded dribbled the ball toward the basket.

Then she used the opposite member as a stepping stood for her shot.

The boys really recognized that, they stared at her with narrowed eyes knowing wondering how did she knew his moves and how come he disappeared off the face of the Earth.

The things Aizawa did in the past such as help him with his girlfriend, hug him around the waist, and things like that he never forgot.

They were the things that made him realize that him missed him and want him; he was doing it again. Did it meaning he had feelings for him or rather her considering she was posing as a guy.

"Hey guys I'll clean up hit the shower" she ordered, the girls tiredly nodded as they walked toward the girls' locker room.

She turned her back toward them as she tried to seem busy waiting until the cost was clear; when she turned around, she was suddenly kissed.

Her eyes widen in surprise as her hand went up to smack him, his reflect being what it used to be, he caught her hand and put it behind his head and deepen the kiss. She melted into the kiss, oh my god can that boy kiss she thought using his neck to hold her up right.

When they broke apart from the lack of air she still held him her eyes closed savoring the moment, if she had opened them she would have seen that triumph look in his eyes as he watched her flush cheeks and her mess state.

"So Aizawa long time no see" he whispered huskily into her ear, this caused her to shiver in his arms.

He was still traumatized by her kiss; he could still feel her lips on his.

Her eyes flew open when he said her name and realized quickly who had kissed her.

She blushed; she looked pretty when she blush he thought absent-mindedly.

"You recognized me?" she asked, she had went through the trouble of changing her outlook so they would not recognize her, apparently she had to work harder, she thought silently.

He nodded a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes making her blush deeper.

"What happen why did you leave...? I mean leave the school," he asked stumbling at his own words.

"You would not like a girl playing on the same team..." he kissed her again causing her to lose her train of thought and have that dreamy eyed looked.

"What you were saying?" she asked. He smiled, not answering her question. She became mad.

"I cannot concentrate if you keep kissing me like that" she stated, he kissed her again.

"Like that?" she nodded her face redder than before and his eyes twinkling, he grabbed her hands, brought them to his lips, and kissed it gently.

"Ever since I got to know you, I have been having this weird feeling. I tried suppressing them because I thought I had feelings for a guy and I do not go that way until I found out who you were, and was reviled and angry but I could never stay mad when it comes to you" he recited.

She could feel a smile tugging at her lips. She went on her toes and kissed him answering his unanswered question of do you like me, they never heard the girl and the boy coming out of their locker room to see Eniwa kissing Awizawa.

The girls disappointed that he was taken while the guys were happy he found someone, the question still remain why is she named Awizawa why did she steal his signature move.

Later that night they met again in the same room she had seen he boys singing, she smiled at the thought that they had to clean up the room because Eniwa was bring a girl over.

She decided to start the conversation about yesterday and them singing and how they sounded bad; the boys being boys were offended.

This led her to talk about the past, which they realized she was Aizawa, this lead to other load of questions, which she answered.

They were surprised and shocked that a girl was living in their dorm and they did not know it.

The end


End file.
